Crystal Jewels Go! (manga)
Crystal Jewels Go! (Japanese:クリスタルジュエルゴー！''Kurisutarujuerugō! ) is a manga series created by Hiroshi Ukunoshadi and serializes in the Toshi Comics. It is loosely based on the video games. The manga follows the overall plot from the second to the fifth generations of the games.However, the story is not very sequential, as only a few select events were picked to be adapted into manga form. The manga concludes characters, such as Oroku, Kouchu's manga counterpart in this manga. The illustrations in this manga are not based on the official artwork in the game series, and so many appear to be more/less stylized in comparison. Difference between the games and the anime * Marcy doesn't exist in the manga, but was replaced to Dashiga, Oroku's second rival, although, they have a same relationship as Kouchu and Marcy. Anyway, Unlike the games, Dashiga is not Marcy's manga counterpart. * Sakuro doesn't exist in the manga, also replaced to Sako, Oroku's first rival. Anyway, it appears that Sako is Sakuro's manga counterpart. * Shauna doesn't exist in the manga, also replaced to Tanusha, Sako's rival, and Oroku's friend. Unlike the anime, Tanusha is Shauna's manga counterpart, and doesn't travel with Oroku most of the time. * Instead of Devil Jin having a sister, he has a wife named Faka Kazama. But in ''The Devil Jin Show is the Showdown! (Japanese:悪魔ジンショー対決です！Akuma jinshō taiketsudesu!), Devil Jin uses Shuriken powers instead of dark type powers. Releases Shogukukan Release This manga in the Shogukukan release was first released in Japan from 1998 through 2006. Otherwise, there are three bonus volumes released from 2006 through 2009. English translations Manga Media The manga was the first Crystal Jewels manga to be translated officially into English, making its debut in sampler editions included with home video releases of the games and subsequently released in full as sixteen monthly issues. These sixteen monthly issues were treated as four separate series, each consisting of four issues, and ran from 1999 through 2007. The VIZ graphic novels do not mention any volume numbers or relation to each other, as each volume is titled as though it is a separate series. The manga was heavily promoted by VIZ Media and was featured in several commercial advertisements. Aside from the promotional home video samplers, a collection was also released featuring the first two chapters entitled the Special Signature Edition Kouchu Version. This special edition was included with a Video Suitcase promotional set. Sha Ta The manga of this series was translated from japanese by Sha Ta, which was published in the Singapore. He has translated it. Plot Volume 1 Chapter 1:Yell out Start!! * Oroku went to start his journey in Justpip Town, but was prevented to go to the lab by Dashiga. * Oroku met Roaracryst at the very first time. * Oroku and Roaracryst were both attacked by Birdono, Roaracryst saves Oroku and the two became friends. Chapter 2:Dashiga is On! * Oroku rescues missing Crystal Monsters from Dashiga, and Professor Shari gave Oroku a Crystaldex. Chapter 3:Getting a Rock Badge * Oroku challenges a gym leader and got the first badge. * Oroku and Roaracryst was excited that they got the badge. Chapter 4:Furious Five * Oroku went to the cave to get Furious Five * Furious Five is stealing ministones * Oroku defeats the Furious Five. Chapter 5:Zaps a Core! * Oroku challenges Tyson, and electric type gym leader. * Roaracryst struggles to defeat the gym leader. * Oroku won and got a badge. Chapter 6:Sako and the Encounter * Oroku met a Crystal Brawler named Sako * After their battle, the two became friends Volume 2 Chapter 7:Whirl my Twirls! * Oroku battles the gym leader for the Whirl badge. Chapter 8:Safari Zone I Go! * Oroku went to the Safari Zone and catches a Crystal Monsters. * Oroku and Roaracryst was chased by a Crystal Monster out of the Safari Chapter 9:Oroku, It's Dark! * Oroku challenges the Dark Gym for the Dark Badge Chapter 10:Tanusha and Dashiga! * Oroku met Tashuna and they both became friends * Dashiga appears again for a batte Chapter 11:Incide or Inside? * Oroku defeats the gym leader and earns the Incide Badge Chapter 12:The Extreme Bike Race!!! * The bike race totally begins with a blast. Volume 3 Chapter 13:Incrous Badge *Oroku gots the Incrous gym badge *Oroku intended to go to the Safari again Chapter 14:Uncycle, Recycle *Oroku went to get the Uncycle badge *Oroku went with Tanusha and Sako to get Furious Five Chapter 15: Furious Five and the Crystal Brawlers *Oroku, Tanusha, and Sako defeats the Furious Five and rescues Crystal Monsters Chapter 16: Re-Laxmore! *Oroku struggles to catch Laxmore Chapter 17:Ya Ya Badge! *Oroku got the YaYa Badge from the gym leader Chapter 18: Today:The League, Farko, and the Gym Badge! Note:This Chapter have incomplete events with countless battles. If you think you could expand it, we would be appreciative. * Oroku won the league and defeats Dashiga * Oroku travels to Farko Volume 4 Chapter 19: Override Battle, Part 1 Note:This Chapter have incomplete events with countless battles. If you think you could expand it, we would be appreciative. In other languages